Over the Limit (2010)
| nome do evento =Over the Limit | promoção =World Wrestling Entertainment | data =23 de maio de 2010 | arena =Joe Louis Arena | cidade =Detroit, Michigan | público =11,000 | evento anterior =Extreme Rules (2010) | próximo evento =Fatal 4-Way | evento anterior2=''Primeiro'' | evento=Over the Limit | próximo evento2 =Over the Limit (2011) }} Over the Limit (2010) foi um evento pay-per-view promovido pela World Wrestling Entertainment, ocorreu no dia 23 de maio de 2010 no Joe Louis Arena na cidade de Detroit, Michigan. Esta foi a primeira edição da cronologia do Over the Limit. Pré-evento O evento marcou a volta da utilização do termo "Over" pela WWE em um de seus pay-per-views, a última vez havia sido em 1999 no Over the Edge que ficou marcado pelo acidente que levou a morte Owen Hart. O evento será desenvolvido a partir de histórias pré-existentes definidas pela WWE entre lutadores que desempenharam os papéis de herói e vilão, estas rivalidades foram trabalhadas durante as semanas que antecederam o evento e culminaram em uma série de lutas. A feud entre o WWE Champion John Cena e Batista cresceu desde o Elimination Chamber; na edição da Raw do dia 3 de maio Batista anunciou que ele e Cena iriam se enfrentar no Over the Limit e que a estipulação da luta seria definida a partir dos resultados obtidos por ambos em um "Beat the Clock Challenge", em que o que obtivesse a vitória em menor tempo faria a escolha. Batista derrotou Daniel Brian em 05:06, já Cena derrotou Wade Barrett em 04:38, quando Cena iria anunciar sua decisão foi atacado por Sheamus. Na mesma edição Randy Orton seria o convidado do quadro "The Cutting Edge; Edge tentou explicar por que havia aplicado um "Spear" em Orton permitindo que Batista vencesse a luta na edição anterior da Raw e se mantivesse como desafiante número de Cena, antes de Edge chamar Orton o "guest host" Wayne Brady apareceu para dirigir algumas palavras ao público; Orton saiu e atacou Edge depois de uma troca de golpes, Orton reverteu um Spear em um "RKO" para finalizar a edição da Raw. Na quarta-feira dia 5 de maio a WWE confirmou que Orton e Edge se enfrentariam no evento. Na edição da SmackDown de 7 de maio foi confirmado mais um combate para o evento, CM Punk desafiou Rey Mysterio para uma luta no evento com a estipulação que caso vencesse, Mysterio teria que aderir a "The Straight Edge Society" caso Punk perdesse teria sua cabeça raspada. Como Theodore Long já havia anunciado na edição anterior da SmackDown que The Big Show era o desafiante número um pelo World Heavyweight Championship, foi confirmado a luta entre ele e o campeão Jack Swagger no evento. Na Raw do dia 10 de maio o WWE Champion John Cena fez o anuncio que a estipulação para luta contra Batista seria um "I Quit" match, Cena disse que esta era a última vez que enfrentaria Batista pelo título e que se perdesse não teria direito a sua cláusula de revanche. Além disto Chris Jericho derrotou David Hart Smith para garantir uma luta pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship no evento. Na edição de 7 de maio da SmackDown o general manager Theodore Long havia retirado o WWE Intercontinental Championship do então campeão Drew McIntyre e o demitido após este ter se recusado a parar um ataque contra Matt Hardy, Long então anunciou um torneio para definir o novo campeão, os finalistas foram Christian e Kofi Kingston. A final ocorreu na SmackDown do dia 14 de maio, com a vitória de Kingston, após a luta Drew McIntyre apareceu na arena, Long determinou que a segurança colocasse ele para fora, porém Drew McIntyre apresentou uma carta do presidente da WWE Vince McMahon que determinava a readmissão de McIntyre e a devolução do título a ele. Long determinou que Kingston devolvesse o título a Drew McIntyre. Após o fim da SmackDown foi anunciado através do site da WWE que McIntyre e Kingston lutariam no Over the Limit pelo Intercontinental Championship. Na última Raw antes do evento foram confirmados mais dois combates, R-Truth contra Ted DiBiase e a WWE Divas Champion Eve defenderia seu título contra Maryse. O evento Na primeira luta do evento Kofi Kingston derrotou Drew McIntyre para vencer o WWE Intercontinental Championship, Kingston fez o pin após um "SOS". Após a luta Matt Hardy aplicou um "Twist of Fate" em McIntyre. R-Truth derrotou Ted DiBiase, R-Truth fez o pin após um "Lie Detector". Rey Mysterio derrotou CM Punk, Mysterio fez o pin após um "Seated Crucifix pin", com o resultado Punk teve sua cabeça raspada. Após a luta o membro mascarado da "The Straight Edge Society" junto com Luke Gallows e Serena tentaram impedir que Punk tivesse a cabeça raspada, porém Kane salvou Mysterio. The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith e Tyson Kidd) derrotaram The Miz e Chris Jericho para manter o Unified WWE Tag Team Championship, Kidd fez o pin em Miz após "Hart Attack". Randy Orton contra Edge acabou sem vencedor, quando os dois foram contados fora do ringue. Nos bastidores foi constatado que Orton sofreu uma lesão no braço. The Big Show derrotou Jack Swagger por desqualificação para manter o World Heavyweight Championship, Swagger foi desqualificado quando acertou Show com o cinturão do WHC. Após a luta Show aplicou um "Chokeslam" em Swagger. Eve derrotou Maryse para manter o WWE Divas Championship, Eve fez o pin após um ""Push up facebuster". No evento principal John Cena derrotou Batista para manter o WWE Championship, Cena forçou Batista a dizer "eu desisto" com um "Attitude Adjustment". Após o combate Sheamus atacou Cena. Resultados |- !Nº !Lutas !Estipulação !Tempo |- |Dark |MVP derrotou Chavo Guerrero |Singles match |06:14 |- |1 |Kofi Kingston derrotou Drew McIntyre © |Singles match pelo WWE Intercontinental Championship |06:25 |- |2 |R-Truth derrotou Ted DiBiase (com Virgil) |Singles match |07:45 |- |3 |Rey Mysterio derrotou CM Punk |S.E.S. Pledge vs. Hair match |13:49 |- |4 |The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith e Tyson Kidd) © (com Natalya) derrotaram The Miz e Chris Jericho |Tag team match pelo Unified WWE Tag Team Championship |10:43 |- |5 |Randy Orton vs. Edge acabou sem vencedor em uma dupla contagem. |Singles match |12:49 |- |6 |The Big Show derrotou Jack Swagger © por desqualificação. |Singles match pelo World Heavyweight Championship |05:03 |- |7 |Eve © derrotou Maryse |Singles match pelo WWE Divas Championship |05:02 |- |8 |John Cena © derrotou Batista |"I Quit" match pelo WWE Championship |20:28 |- !colspan="4"| }} |- |} Ligações externas * Categoria:Over the Limit